Intrigue
by killernightengale
Summary: Sometimes it really is better to love and lose than never to love at all. KidxMaka Rated T for now. Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or the characters therein. Rate and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Intrigue

Chapter One: Safety Zone

"Hey Kid! Wait up for a second, will you?" Kid turned to look at the girl who had yelled for him to wait. Maka was all but sprinting down the hall towards him. He plastered his best smile to his face and prayed that it looked genuine. To be completely honest, he didn't much feel like smiling.

"Yes, Maka? Can I help you?" he asked. She smiled widely and somewhere in the pit of his stomach, Kid felt a strong tug, as if someone had tied a piece of string around his insides and jerked. That smile just wasn't fair. It was pretty, and of course, perfectly symmetrical. Not fair.

"Well… actually, I was just wondering if you would like to hang out after class… we have known each other for a long time… but we've never actually hung out, you know, just the two of us. Isn't that weird?" she said. A warning bell rang in the back of Kid's mind. He was a reaper. He was death. It would be stupid of him to get attached to this perfect, symmetrical girl. "Hanging out together" would be safe, wouldn't it? It's not she asked him to… okay, that's enough.

"I don't see why not. It couldn't hurt to do that." he said. 'Notfairnotfairnotfair.' His mind seemed to scream. The smile on his face seemed to be melting, or maybe it was just him, as Maka didn't seem to notice how it seemed to slip a little on one side. She just smiled brighter and said something Kid couldn't remember after it was said. He watched her retreating back and cursed himself. This was exactly what he'd been trying to avoid. This was why he always let himself be lost in the shadows of his friends. He didn't WANT to become close to them. He didn't want to have to see it. He hated the thought of watching those he became close to wither and die, while he hardly changed. It had been a few years since he'd met them. They had grown together more than he'd like. They were sixteen now… most normal sixteen year olds would be going out on dates and having sex in inconspicuous broom closets by now, but that was something he couldn't do. He could have impartial sex, he supposed, but that wouldn't be fair to anyone.

He continued to stand there like an idiot. He couldn't move. He was too busy being angry with himself for agreeing with her plan. "Are you going to class, Kid, or are you just going to stand there?" Kid jumped as he found himself face to face with Professor Stein, who was giving him the strangest of looks, that look that said 'I'd love to dissect you.' Kid smiled. It was always best to be polite.

"I apologize, Professor. I was just preoccupied with my thoughts, excuse me." He said, giving a slight bow of his head, heading towards class ahead of the Professor. As he took his seat between Liz and Patty, who thankfully, remained oblivious to his discomfort, Maka turned to smile at him. There it was again! That infernal tug in his midsection. At this point, he simply denied that it could be any more than the symmetry of that smile that urged such a reaction. Kid found it difficult to concentrate on what Professor Stein was saying. Too difficult in fact. He couldn't quite stop thinking about what was to come in less than an hour now. He kept catching himself staring at her, and was never certain why. He wasn't even looking at the SYMMETRY of her, no. He was looking at the way her lips seemed to pucker when she heard something that she didn't like. It was cute. 'Idiot.' He thought.

Somewhere in his mind, it seemed to register that there was a strong physical attraction to Maka that had crept in quietly, or at least, had crept to the forefront of his mind. Usually he kept those feelings under lock and key. They were painful if they festered too long, and forbidden to go farther than this. It was the only way he could keep the balance. He sighed. Their hearts were more important than his. Their time was fleeting; his stretched endlessly in front of him. He would have time to heal, so it was best if he were alone in his bitterness. He continued to watch her. She had changed in the past few years. She was no longer that thin, narrow girl she had been. No, she had indeed… what was a polite term? Hmmm… filled out, perhaps? That would do. His heart lurched in his chest as the bell pealed, telling the students that it was time to go. Maka leapt lithely from her seat and turned to her partner, Soul Evans. From where he was sitting, he could hear Maka telling Soul that she would be with him, and that she'd be home in time to make dinner. Soul just looked at him and grinned that grin he always did… the terribly asymmetric one that Kid could never quite hate. Soul nodded and slapped Maka a quick high five on his way by.

She stood there and waited while Kid gathered his things and told Liz and Patty to go on home. "I'll be home shortly." He told them. Liz ruffled his hair as she walked away and Patty just waved erratically and bounced away beside her sister. Kid smiled in spite of himself. Despite being a complete ditz, he did adore Patty's bubbly ways. Finally, he turned to Maka, who stood there, bouncing on the balls of her feet, looking like she was full of boundless energy. When their eyes met, he felt his heart leap into his throat, momentarily rendering him breathless. 'When did her lashes get so long?' he wondered. He'd never noticed it before. He smiled. "Where did you want to go?" he asked, trying not to make the situation unnecessarily awkward for her.

"Well… I actually was hoping we could just… take a walk. It's so nice out today." She said. Kid was yet again hit by that gut wrenching tug that plagued him whenever she smiled like that. It was dangerous. In spite of the danger he felt looming behind that smile, he returned the smile and gestured with a long, ivory hand for her to lead the way. She bounced away towards the door, turning back to look at him. 'She's acting like a little puppy.' He thought. While it was adorable, it wasn't necessary. He wasn't going to simply vanish like he wished he could at the time. She didn't have to keep looking at him like that with those beautiful, questioning eyes. 'Stop it!' he chided himself. Those thoughts were dangerous… forbidden, and yet… still they poisoned his mind. He thought them all the while as they walked, making idle chit chat. Finally, Maka turned towards him and smiled up at him again. Damn that smile… it made him feel things he never should, and think things he didn't want to think.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, hoping he didn't sound as suspicious as he felt. She looked at him for a moment, her eyes boring into his in an uncomfortable manner, as if she were trying to read him.

"I was just about to ask you, actually. You've been so distant this whole time. What's wrong Kid?" she asked. He had to swallow several times before managing to dislodge his heart from his throat. What could he tell her? He couldn't be mean, not at this point. It was his fault that they were now in this uncomfortable situation. So, he did the only thing he could think of. He smiled.

"It's nothing. I'm perfectly fine." He lied. He couldn't tell her the truth. No… the truth hurt mortals and their delicate hearts. Maka frowned.

"Let's sit down. I want to get to know you better." She said, the smile resurfacing. Her words cut like Professor Stein's scalpel. He groaned internally. He wanted this. He wanted it badly. His heart was hungry for the companionship she offered, but he was terrified of it. His heart raced like a jack rabbit as they sat down on a bench. Kid tried to focus on something else, anything other than the girl next to him. She had turned so she was facing him, her knees nearly touching his leg. He frowned, and turned towards her as not to be rude.

"So… what did you want to talk about?" he asked. He managed a conversational tone. That was good, at least he didn't sound as conflicted as he truly was. She placed her finger on her chin in thought, giving Kid the chance to prepare his battered nerves for questions. He sincerely hoped they were simple ones, nothing too personal. 'Should I think of something to ask her?' he wondered. No, it seemed inappropriate for him to learn anything more intimate about her than he already did. And yet, he was curious. She took a breath. 'Here it comes.'

"Have you read anything interesting lately?" she asked. This surprised him, but he could talk about books for hours. They embarked on a short diversion, talking enthusiastically about the books they had read, and sharing their favorite parts. He learned her favorite were the classic romance novels, usually of European origin, while he divulged that his were the works of Twain, Poe and the like. She then said she found Poe's work a bit too dark and gloomy. He smiled. Had she forgotten who she was talking to? She had drawn a little closer while they spoke, her knees touching his. Even such an innocent touch sent his heart galloping at a break neck pace, his lungs working erratically, trying to keep up. "Are you okay? You're breathing kind of heavy." She remarked.

"O-oh! I'm fine!" he stammered. 'Damn. Please don't ask any more questions, just ignore it. Please, ignore it.' He begged her in his head. Her lips puckered, and she creased her eyebrows. He wanted to reach out and smooth out her crinkled features. This made him curse himself even more.

"Okay… well… let's see then… have you ever tried to dye over those lines in your hair?" she asked. Then, everything in Kid's mind ground to a halt. She… she must have thought he was such a pathetic creature. Before he knew it, he was in a crumpled heap on the ground.

"I'm such trash!" he wailed. "I don't deserve to live!" Maka looked on in horror. Hadn't he just been sitting next to her, calm as ever? She wondered. Then, it hit her. Symmetry. Of course. The stripes she adored so much threw off his symmetry. She chided herself. 'How could I have forgotten? Maybe because he's been acting so normal?' she wondered. At any rate, she'd need to act fast if she didn't want his neurotic tendencies to draw attention. She thought quickly. How did Liz manage to talk him out of these little fits? She sighed in frustration.

"No, no Kid! You're not trash. You're really great!" she said, encouragingly. He looked up, his face red and tear streaked. As ridiculous as it was, he actually was cute like that.

"How can you say that? I'm the lowest hound of hell! I don't deserve your kindness Maka!" Maka patted his shoulder with one hand, pinching the bridge of her nose with the other. That dictionary in her bag was seeming more and more like a good weapon against his 'issues' than kind words.

"Kid… listen to me. You've got more going for you than just some silly stripes in your hair… which I happen to think are adorable, by the way." She said, blushing heavily. Kid stopped. He didn't move, speak, or for that matter, breathe. Did she just put him, or at least a part of him, and the word 'adorable' in the same sentence? That tugging feeling was back. This time, it seemed that whatever was pulling that imaginary string was bound and determined to gut him. 'Oh no…' he thought. 'This is way out of the safety zone.' He forced himself to look up. She was still holding him by the shoulder, her eyes full of concern for him, and regret. "Are you okay?" she asked. He couldn't speak, so he just nodded. She straightened up, giving him room to stand. As he did so, he took notice of the adorable blush that had spread across her cheeks. He had to resist the urge to reach out and touch her cheeks. 'Your hands are cold. She wouldn't like that.' he told himself.

"I'm sorry Maka… I just… can't help myself." He said, grinding his teeth a bit. When he was younger, this had been a bit more…tolerable somehow. It hadn't gotten any worse, but yet… it felt more like it was suffocating him now. Then it had been impulsive, whereas now, it was compulsive instead. She smiled warmly at him.

"Don't worry about it… everyone has their little quirks, right?" she said. He blushed. 'She calls it little like it's no big deal.' He frowned. The girl must have been insane. "Anyway… I'm sorry. I forgot how upset you get over that." she said. Kid looked at her for a moment.

"You don't have to apologize for that. It certainly isn't your fault that every time something like that happens I have to throw myself on the ground and wail like a banshee, making a complete ass out of myself." He said. Maka raised her eyebrows. Kid hardly ever cursed out loud.

"O-oh okay. Hey! I just thought of something!" she said. Kid tilted his head, urging her on. "Um… since you're a reaper, and you're practically death itself… are you… you know… warm like a normal person?" she asked. This question took him aback. For a moment, he just stood there and gaped at her.

"Er… well… I… I don't quite know what you mean by that." he finished lamely. Did she want to… touch him? Was that her way of asking permission?

"I just wonder if maybe you're cold?" she asked. Kid smiled genuinely. She was so intuitive.

"I'm not… totally cold, no. I still have a working heart that circulates blood. My body is that of a human, it is my soul that is not the same." He explained. She looked at the hand he'd just used to gesture with, a habit he'd picked up for some reason. She reached out tentatively, looking at him warily before touching the back of his hand.

"You feel a little cool. Is that normal?" she asked, allowing her hand to rest more firmly on his.

"Y-yes… ahem. I have poor circulation in my hands. They're always cold." He said, blushing from the contact, though he could not deny the pleasing tingle that ran up his arm and shot through his body. He barely managed to contain the shiver that came with it.

"Oh. Okay, that's pretty normal." She said. Suddenly, she looked at the sky and gasped. "Oh, I told Soul I'd be home in time to make dinner! Crap. I need to go home." She said, looking at Kid apologetically. He nodded.

"Well, I'll walk you home." He said. She smiled.

"Thanks, that's really sweet of you, Kid."

They walked in a comfortable silence all the way to the apartment Maka shared with Soul. Kid was glad for the quiet. It allowed him to compose himself, and chide himself for his inappropriate behavior. He should never have allowed himself the pleasure of her company. Standing outside the door, Maka turned to him, all smiles and blush. "Thanks again Kid. Be careful on your way home." She said, throwing her arms around his neck in a tight, but warm and friendly embrace. For a brief moment, Kid felt like they were a puzzle, her fitting perfectly beneath his chin, between his shoulders, her cheek pressed snuggly against his collar bone. Her breath tickled warmly across the exposed skin of his throat as she pulled away. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" she said.

"Yeah… good night Maka." He said. Was that his voice? He didn't know anymore. He felt like a new person. That one hug sent all his composure flying out the window, ripping off his mask of indifference and disinterest in one fell swoop. She'd already said good night and closed the door, but he still stood there, confused by the thoughts rattling around in his mind. 'Move you idiot!' his brain screamed. It was only then that he managed to uproot himself and wander slowly back home. His mind was still hazy with thoughts that until now had been kept under rigid control. Now it seemed as if a dam had burst and all those forbidden thoughts flowed freely. It felt good to suddenly be normal and sixteen for once. He couldn't stop thinking about the way it had felt to have her pressed against him, the way her warm hands sent shivers of delight down his spine, which he hadn't bothered to hide. 'Idiot.' His brain said. Kid smiled. He didn't feel like an idiot. He felt wonderful. 'And that's why you're an idiot.' Kid stopped walking. He was being an idiot… he had broken the single, biggest rule he'd ever made for himself. Now he would have to pay the price… he would have to spend the night trying to rebuke all his feelings and try to reestablish his façade.

As he walked in the front door, Liz was standing there, smirking at him in the most infuriating manner. He simply looked at her with his eyebrows raised, waiting for her to tease him about what ever she'd found amusing at the time. "So… what did Maka need? You were gone for a long time… it must have been important." She said, her tone playfully accusing. Kid arched an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you're getting at. We were just talking." He said, shrugging. Liz giggled.

"Oh, sure. I'm sure it's easy to talk with someone's tongue down your throat." Kid flushed.

"That is most certainly NOT what happened." He said, trembling slightly at the thought of kissing Maka.

"Mmmm… you sound a little disappointed. I don't blame you, but try to keep your hormones under control, Kid." She teased. He shuddered internally. It was her fault for bringing it up.

"Look, nothing happened. We talked. That's it, really." He said, managing to regain his composure.

"She really didn't do anything else? No touching, no hugs, nothing?" she asked, sounding a little upset. 'That chicken.' Liz thought. 'Everyone notices that Kid turned into a damn sex god. If he weren't like my little brother, I'd be throwing myself at him.' She continued to study the boy in front of her.

"Well… she did hug me before she went in her apartment, and she touched my hand out of curiosity, but that's it." He said, shrugging again. Liz seemed to practically glow.

"Oh really? See? Now was that so hard?" she asked. Kid sighed. Liz really was impossible when there was something she wanted. "Anyway, I'm going to call Tsubaki. You do whatever it is that you do…" Liz waved as she walked away. Kid shook his head and began climbing the stairs up to his room. Closing the door behind him, he leaned his head against the sturdy wood, his body going slack against it. With his eyes closed, he began to peel away layers of clothing that seemed to hold the stress of the day, as well as the traces of that one simple hug. 'It was just a hug.' He told himself. 'It didn't mean anything. She's your friend. Hell… she's hugged you before.' he repeated the mantra a few times before slipping into bed, trying hard to keep her face from popping into his mind, taunting him with everything that was Maka.

Maka was quiet throughout dinner. Soul couldn't help but notice that she seemed preoccupied by something… or rather, someone. He frowned. There had been a time that he was in love with his meister. But, he had since grown out of it. He could tell that it wasn't going to happen, and now that she was interested in Kid, the best he could do was prod her along so that he could see her smile. He still loved her, just not like that anymore. He grinned. This would be fun. "So, uh… Maka… what'd you talk to Kid about? You're awful quiet." He said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, nothing really. I actually was stupid enough to ask him about those stripes in his hair, and spent most of the time trying to calm him down. Although, we did have a pretty good conversation about books." She said. Soul laughed. Typical Maka. Talk to the guy she wanted to bang about books… but then again, it was Kid. Treating him like a chew toy wouldn't be the best idea, either. "Overall, though… it was very informative." She said, thinking about the coolness of his hands. They'd felt nice in the heat of the day, though his body had been warm.

"You look like you're thinking about him… it's kinda awkward." Soul said. In all honesty, it was a nice change from the usual Maka that wouldn't shut up at dinner… though he wasn't sure he really wanted to see her thinking about Kid… it was… creepy.

"I'm sorry… it's just… I hugged him, and I wonder if it was too soon. He was… a little shocked to say the least. He didn't even move. I wonder if I scared him away… oh God, Soul. What do I do?" she yelped. Soul rolled his eyes. No dude in his right mind would run away from a woman just because she hugged him.

"It's not like you pulled a Blair and shoved your boobs in his face, since you actually have some to do that with now." He smiled as Maka rolled her eyes. It was the truth; she had sprouted some in the last year or so. "Anyway… I really don't think you scared Kid away with a little hug. It's not even the first time you've done it. As for the shock, he probably just wasn't expecting it. If you haven't noticed, he's not the most physical person in the world; but I'm sure it's fine." Soul said, patting her arm reassuringly.

"Well… he sounded funny when he said good night. He sounded so out of it. I don't know how to describe it." She said, shaking her head. Soul snickered.

"Ever think that maybe he LIKED it?" Soul teased. Maka shook her head, blushing. Why would he… although it did feel good to touch him. He was so solid and warm.

"I think I'm going to turn in early… can you clean up?" she asked. Soul gave her a sneaky kind of grin and nodded. She shuddered. That smile said 'I know what you're thinking about, you perv.' Maka flopped down on her bed, pulling the covers over herself. She took a breath and allowed the sensations and thoughts that surrounded the afternoon come rushing back. Kid had become so… sexy, maybe? He'd been pretty when they were younger, what with his exotic eyes that were a little too big for his face and the cherubic pout of his lips, but now… he was simply stunning. It wasn't just his face that had changed. He'd gone from being thin and spindly to being lean and muscular seemingly overnight. She shuddered when she remembered the way his muscles had tensed when she'd embraced him. That had fascinated her almost as much as the smell of him. He _smelled_ heavenly. Sure there was the smell of his expensive cologne and laundry soap, but beneath all that was the smell of his skin. She wasn't even sure she could describe the smell. It was a soft smell, somewhere between fresh baked bread and a really old book. It was nice. His hair smelled good, too, but she wasn't even sure what that smell was. She'd have to remember to ask him what kind of shampoo he used later. She sighed. She was far from tired, but yet she was afraid that getting up and turning on the light would frighten away the smells and feelings she was experiencing. His ivory skin had been soft and perfectly smooth, almost like touching a marble statue. She smiled. She wondered if the rest of his body was as nice as his hands had been, if his lips were as sweet as they looked. She groaned. This wasn't working. Thinking about him was making her crazy.

"I want to see him." She said to herself. She looked at the clock. It was only 9 in the evening. He might still be up… she could call. Would that seem too forward? She sighed, taking out her cell phone. She looked at it for a moment, wondering if she really should. 'The worst that could happen is that he won't answer.' It was rude to call this late, but it would be ruder if she used the mirror method. He had no choice but to answer that. After moments of contemplation, she dialed his number and hit 'call.' It only rang twice before his deep voice answered.

"Maka?" he asked, sounding wide awake. She sighed internally. Good, she didn't wake him up.

"I'm sorry to call you so late. I just wanted to talk for a minute." She said. She needed to apologize for earlier.

"What's on your mind?" he asked, sounding like he was listening thoroughly.

"Well… mostly I just wanted to apologize." She said, her cheeks coloring.

"For what? I don't remember you doing anything wrong." He sounded surprised, and maybe a little concerned.

"For… for all the touching and hugging… I know you like your space… it was rude to bust your bubble like that." she said, embarrassment taking over completely.

"Maka… you don't have to apologize for that… I'm not quite as standoffish as people think. It is true I like my space, and I don't like being touched by _strangers_ but you're hardly a stranger, right?" he said. Maka smiled. That was true. They weren't strangers. "You can hug me if you'd like. I have no qualms with it." He said. She smiled. That was definitely an invitation. She could literally hear the smile in his voice.

"Really? You don't mind?" she asked. He chuckled.

"No, I don't mind. We're friends, right? It wouldn't be right if you couldn't touch your friend. Anyway… you should get some rest. We have some sort of test in Stein's class tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" he asked.

"Okay… hey Kid?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you wanna hang out tomorrow after school?" she asked. She just couldn't keep from asking.

"Sure. We'll talk more about it in the morning. Good night, Maka. Sweet dreams." His voice sounded different, and Maka shivered at the sound. His voice took on the richest, sugar coated sound. It was seductive, and Maka couldn't tell if he meant to or not.

"G-Good night, Kid."

Kid put his phone back on his night stand and sighed. He was in dangerous waters now, his mind reeling with everything that had come to pass that day. He shrugged. Maybe, it was time to rethink the boundaries a little. A close friendship was safe, maybe. He could stretch his 'safety zone' a little more to encompass that much, at least. With that thought, he let himself fall back on his pillows, smiling. His dreams were full of her sweet voice. Her touch was a little less innocent, their lips so close to touching it was maddening.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Inhibitions

Kid groaned as the first rays of buttery sunlight streamed through his curtains. He smiled, a bit abashed by his dreams, even to himself. They left his body tingling pleasantly, his heart fluttering like a caged bird. He stretched. He went about getting ready for school in a rush. The faster he got ready, the faster he could see her. He was ready before Liz could even reach his room. "In a hurry this morning, Kid?" she asked, looking surprised that he was already up.

"If we don't hurry, we'll be late for school." He said. Liz looked shocked. He never wanted to leave the house this early. He never wanted to be there at seven, always at eight. Was it possible that something had suddenly become more important than symmetry?

"Oh- okay… well let's go then." Kid smiled when he saw Maka and Soul waiting for him at the entrance. When he got within earshot, Soul told her that he'd meet her in class, looking meaningfully at Liz and Patty, who smiled and left Kid alone with Maka. She smiled at him, and his stomach lurched, just like always, but he now had the courage to return it.

"So… what do you want to do today?" he asked. She smiled and put her finger on her chin in thought again. Kid smiled wider. She was so cute when she did that.

"Well… here's the thing… Soul is going to be with Black Star all night. He's planning on crashing there since it's Friday. Tsubaki is staying there, too because she had some extra credit work she took from Stein. I was thinking you and me could just hang out at my place tonight and watch movies or something… I don't know that I feel like doing anything too wild tonight." She said. Kid nodded. He wasn't particularly fond of television, but he was certain they could come to some sort of agreement when it came to what they would watch. The only thing he had to worry about for now was getting through the day.

They walked to class together, Maka walking closer than she'd ever done. Kid swallowed the urge to reach for her hand. _That_ was not within the confines of a friendship. That was still a forbidden impulse, and it stung a little when he remembered it. He couldn't afford to get _that _cozy. He didn't want to hurt her, because he would if he did. Pain did not look good on Maka. He felt the urge to sigh. He was angry with himself now. The high from last night's dream had worn off, it seemed. Maka was chattering happily about something. He wasn't even sure what she was saying. Whatever it was, she had certainly noticed he wasn't listening. She stopped and looked at him, curiosity painting her features. "Kid? Are you okay?" she asked. He turned to look at her. He couldn't tell her. He wouldn't tell her. He didn't mind the pain of the lies he was telling, the way they burned his throat, made his soul shiver.

"Oh, yes… I'm fine. I just thought that the painting at home might be leaning to the right a little… but I'm pretty sure it's okay." He said, plastering that sickeningly fake smile on his face again. He knew the painting was fine. It always was. Maka smiled. She bought the lie, and that's all that mattered.

"Oh, okay. We need to hurry, we'll be late."

Sitting in class all day gave Kid time to think of how to safeguard both himself and her from the pain their closeness would ultimately cause. He knew that she would grow out of her… whatever it was that she felt for him. He knew that. Humans were fickle. She may love him one day, but the next she would forget him. That was the pain he didn't want. He didn't want to feel forgotten; he didn't want to be cast aside like an old toy. On the other hand, he didn't want to have to leave her when she wanted him. He didn't want to tell her the inevitable truth. She would die, he would not. He could not stay with her because of this. He clenched his teeth. He hated being a reaper. He would have to hurt a woman he adored just so that he would be clear headed and detached. That was the truth. His reasons were selfish entirely… and yet, he was doing it _for_ her. If he could not keep his wits about him because of a woman, then he would not be fit to guard the world. It was as simple as that. The world depended on his ability to remain focused. He sighed. He would have to tell her sooner or later… but not tonight. He could wait until it went too far. For now, he could simply pine away for her, wish for her to smile at him forever. But for her, there would be no forever. She only had about thirty to forty years of beauty, and then, old age would begin to consume her, her skin would begin to sag and wrinkle, her hair would gray. Her soul would become weak and tired. He would give anything to be human. He wanted to grow old with someone. He wanted children, gray hair… he wanted all of it. Most of all… he wanted death. It was not something he could achieve naturally, and aging was impossible. He would grow taller, stronger, and more mature looking… but he would never look old. His hair would not turn gray, his skin would not wrinkle, and his body would not begin to rot while he still drew breath.

Before he knew it, Maka was standing in front of him, smiling at him. Was it really already time to go? "C'mon, Kid! Dr. Stein let us out early. I wanna get home." She said, tugging at his arm. Kid stood numbly. He would be alone with her sooner than he'd anticipated. He hadn't even gotten to the part where he desensitized himself from her. He would have to fight all day. He followed her silently. She was still holding his arm, and Kid could barely contain the shiver that ran up his arm and through his torso. It felt so good… no. He could not allow this. Kid cleared his throat, and Maka turned to look at him. She flushed when she realized that she was still holding his arm. "I'm sorry! I must have forgotten!" she let go as if he'd burned her. Her sudden retreat stung a little, but it was necessary.

"It's alright. It's just… awkward to be drug around like that." he said, trying to play it off as practical. He'd always been known for his pragmatism, so at least it wasn't hard to believe that he'd simply seen it as awkward rather than an intrusion. The pair walked quietly into the courtyard that was quickly filling with students from their class, as well as others. It seemed that all classes had let out early. It wasn't a holiday, nor was it close to the end of the year… Kid shrugged. It must have just been a coincidence.

"Anyway… before we go home, I need to get some groceries. I want to make something… do you like cake?" she asked. Kid stared at her. He didn't like sweets much, and she knew it. They'd even talked about it… but… always the team player, Kid smiled.

"I don't indulge much, but I'll make an exception." He said. Maka practically beamed. How could he say no to that? He couldn't. "Though… since you're going to the store, I want to stop by my house and change and drop off my things. I'll meet you there, okay?" he said. Maka looked a little crestfallen, but she nodded.

"Thirty minutes?" she asked. He nodded. That sounded fair. He could make it by then.

Maka watched Kid's retreating back. He was detached again. She bit her lip and pulled out her phone, dialing Liz's number. "Hey, Maka! What's up?" she asked. Maka sighed.

"I don't know Liz… are you sure this is going to work? He's… all detached again." She murmured. Liz bit her lip. Kid was dense sometimes… but usually he wasn't cold… maybe something was troubling him.

"Well… spice it up a little. He's a little dense. You have to pique his interest. Where is he?" she asked.

"He went home to change and drop off his things. He's going to meet me at my place in about thirty minutes." She said. Liz huffed.

"Well… what are you doing right now?" she asked.

"Buying groceries. I want to make a cake tonight." Liz smirked.

"You know… Kid never was one for sweets… but he _loves_ chocolate. Make a chocolate cake. Oh… and he doesn't know I know this… but… he finds a woman who can bake incredibly sexy. Change into something a little more revealing… hell, just undo a few buttons on a nice blouse and see what happens." Liz giggled. "He might be dense, but he's still a man… he'll fall into your lap sooner than you know." She said.

Maka smiled. She had an idea. "Thanks Liz… I'll talk to you about it tomorrow." She said. Maka went about her shopping, all the while, plotting and scheming. She didn't expect much out of the night. She wasn't ready for too much excitement. But… she definitely wanted to learn something new about him. How he tasted would be a good place to start.

Kid rushed about, changing into something more comfortable. He wanted to look nice, but a little less… formal. He didn't want Maka to think he was always so serious. He changed into a plain cotton t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans. This pair of jeans had seen a lot over the years. He wore them whenever he did something that could get a bit messy, like gardening, cleaning… whatever. They were comfortable and familiar and a little too big for him leaving them slightly baggy. That was okay. That's what belts were for. He pulled on a pair of old, worn out sneakers and checked himself in the mirror. He always looked so different when he wore casual clothes. He tilted his head at his reflection, inspecting the young man looking back at him for a moment before shrugging and putting on some more deodorant and rushing out. He had fifteen minutes to make it to Maka's apartment. It wouldn't do for him to be late.

Maka had already begun making the cake when she heard a knock on the door. She smiled. She knew who it was. She walked down the hall from the kitchen, checking her hair and makeup in the mirror, adjusting her push up bra, smiling. She looked okay, she guessed. She answered the door, greeted by a wondrous sight. Kid stood in her doorway looking at her how she must have been looking at him. Her mouth fell open as she gazed at him. She'd seen him in casual clothes when they were younger… but now… that white shirt was totally unfair. It clung to his body in a way that should be illegal. He smiled awkwardly at her finally, breaking her stupor. "Sorry Kid… it's just… so strange seeing you dressed so… comfortably. Come on in!" she said. As Kid passed by, she got a strong whiff of his scent and had to keep herself from embracing him and burying her face in his back so that she could inhale it.

Kid smiled and sat at her small kitchen table, watching her busy herself with her baking. He took this time to study her. She hadn't exactly changed clothes, as she still wore the same skirt she'd been wearing that day at school, and the same blouse, but she had undone the first three buttons revealing the top most part of her breasts. Kid flushed at the sight. _Not fair_.His inner voice purred. He shook his head. He couldn't stop his eyes from wandering. She looked… amazing. She'd pulled her hair into a deceptively messy bun at the back of her head, its ashy strands held in place by a clip. She was wearing a modest, but noticeable amount of makeup… she didn't need it, but it certainly was pretty. _Wow_. He'd never noticed how long her legs were until then. It was then that she turned to him, that smile plastered to her face. It was… seductive… predatory. He loved it. 'Idiot… what are you doing? If you keep this up… you're going to get us into some trouble.' His rational side warned. He smiled back at her.

"So… what do you want to do while we wait for the cake to bake?" she asked. Kid nearly coughed. He could think of _plenty_ of things he'd like to do. None of them were very polite. His heart raced as she came closer 'Oh God… what now? I can't run away at this point…' he cleared his throat as she sat down across from him at the table.

"Well… why don't we just talk? I'd like to get to know you better." He said. That was safe. That was familiar. Her breasts were not. They were too much. They made him feel… too much like a man. He had to try and distance himself from that.

"Okay… I think we should talk about… um… well… we'll make a game of it. How about we just go back and forth asking each other whether we've done certain things, and briefly explaining why or why not." She said. Kid nodded. That sounded innocent enough, not to mention very informative.

"I'm fine with that. You can start." He said. Maka looked at him from across the table, studying him for a moment. Finally she nodded, obviously coming up with the right question to start with.

"Okay. Have you ever broken a bone?" she asked. Kid grinned.

"I have. I've broken my left leg a few times. I've broken my arms, my fingers, and my jaw. I've had all my ribs crushed, my back broken in three places… I've even fractured my skull. I was a stupid kid." Maka's face turned pale.

"Oh God Kid… that's insane. How did you do all that?" she asked, reaching out to him. He allowed her to touch his hand. He smiled.

"Like I said. I was a stupid kid. But… I actually got some of my worst injuries when I fought Anubis in Egypt. That was right before you met me. Ugh… that still leaves a bad taste in my mouth." He said, shuddering.

"Which set of broken bones was that?" he healed so quickly it seemed as if he had trouble remembering which injury went where, but she had no doubt that he felt pain just like anyone else.

"That was the time I had my ribs broken… it was hard to breath for a few hours, but I was okay after a while. It hurt… I don't recommend it." He said. He felt her hand tighten over his. He marveled at the way it felt. It was a very protective and reassuring pressure, almost as if she was saying 'never again.' He smiled. That would be lovely.

Maka gasped for breath as she thought back to that terrible time in the book of Eibon. She'd seen him nearly dead. She hadn't forgotten, but she didn't think about it, either. She started when she felt his fingers push her face up, forcing her gently to look into his eyes. _Those eyes_. Their golden depths were as addicting as his smell, his warmth… she could look into them for hours. In fact, she planned to.

"I know what you're remembering. Don't worry about it. I've healed completely." He whispered. Maka stood and walked around the table towards him, reaching out tentatively towards his side. She laid her hand against the ribs gently, seeing him close his eyes at the touch. "Maka… really. Don't worry." He said, taking her hand in his, smiling. He cursed himself. He sounded so breathless. It was things like that which encouraged the budding relationship between them to grow.

"Can I see?" she asked. She wanted to know that there was no scar, no evidence of that injury. She watched as different emotions swirled in his golden eyes. Fear, longing, want, need, and then back to fear. She smiled when he nodded and pulled up his shirt enough to show her his side. She blushed when she looked saw how his muscles gathered under perfect, bone white skin. But that was not what she was looking for. She searched for the wound that had once been there. She couldn't find it. There was no scar, no proof it had ever happened. She looked back at his face. He was blushing a little, but something in her eyes must have convinced him to do that for her. "Thanks. I'm glad that it healed so well. I can't even find the scar." She said. She could barely keep herself from reaching out and touching the bare skin. 'That might be a bit much,' she thought. He allowed the fabric to fall back into pace, covering himself again. "I need to check the cake." She broke contact, blushing furiously.

"Well… in the meantime, it's my turn." Maka smiled back at him as she found the toothpicks. She allowed Kid time to think as she stuck the pick into the hot, soft cake. When she pulled it out, it came away clean. The cake was done, but she'd have to let it cool for a while so she could ice it. "Well… have you ever… read something that you immediately regretted, but couldn't put it down?" he asked. Maka shook her head.

"That's not something I can say I've done." She said.

"Okay, why not?" he asked. She smirked.

"Because I tend to read the reviews before being too brave. Why… what did you read that gave you that kind of dissatisfaction?" she asked. Kid shook his head.

"I'd rather not say. It was _bad_." He said. She laughed, taking her seat across from him again.

"Well… have you ever gotten sick? Is that even possible for you to get sick?" she asked. Kid smiled.

"Not technically, no. I can't exactly be affected by the viruses and germs that humans are… but that's not to say that if I were to eat rotten meat that I wouldn't become ill. I would. I have gotten sick before, just not in the way that humans do." He said. Maka nodded.

After several rounds of this game, they had finally gotten into the more personal questions. These made them both a little uncomfortable, but they were incredibly interesting to hear the answers. "Have you ever kissed anyone?" Maka asked. Kid shook his head. "_Why_?" she sounded incredulous. It was then that he saw an opening. Here was the perfect place to delicately say what he was so afraid to say.

"Because it is unwise of me to become so close to a human." He said. Maka seemed surprised by his answer. "They are fragile. They are fickle. But most importantly… they are mortal. Their time is short. I have forever to heal and get over my pain. A human has only a fraction of my time. It is best if I remain alone. I'm no good to anyone bitter and heartbroken." He said. Maka giggled.

"Is that all?" she asked. Kid's head snapped up. Maka looked so comfortable all of a sudden. "That's silly, Kid. Everyone knows that it's better to love and lose than never to love at all." She said, patting his arm. Kid flushed. She was… telling him that hurting a human was okay. He shook his head.

"I adore people too much to hurt them, and I value my sanity too much to hurt myself." He said, lowering his eyes. Maka ruffled his hair affectionately.

"And people adore you too much to let you be lonely all your life." She whispered. He looked up at her hopelessly. The pain in his eyes struck her like a knife. The constant battle he'd been fighting within himself seem to suddenly resolve in that one comment.

"Then… I suppose I'm here as long as I'm wanted." He said, his face scrunching up in an effort to replace his pained look with something else. "Let me ask you… have _you_ ever kissed anyone?" he asked. He looked at her for a moment. She seemed to be debating over something. She leaned towards him, eyes half lidded.

"No… but… there's someone I'd really like to." She whispered. Kid's blood pressure skyrocketed. She was so close. He could smell her perfume. 'Kid?' he heard her say. But her lips hadn't moved. 'Kid! Wake up!'

Kid sat bolt upright in his desk. Maka was standing over him, ginning wildly. "You fell asleep in class. That's so unlike you. I didn't want to wake you up, but… class is over, and we need to get going." She said. Kid looked around the empty room; his cheeks were quite scarlet by this point. That had been a dream. It was too perfect to not be. It had been too clean, too comfortable. The tugging feeling was back. 'No.' he told it. Maka sat down next to him. "Kid… you've been acting strangely lately. You can tell me what's bothering you. You know that, right?" she asked. Kid shook his head. "Well, you can. So… before you tell me nothing's wrong, I want you to know, I'm on to you Mister." She said, poking his cheek.

"M-maka!" he said, covering the place she'd poked him. She smiled.

"Tell me." She said. Her voice was firm. 'No nonsense.' It seemed to say. He swallowed hard. He was out of time, it seemed. He couldn't lie. That would be cruel. Kid sighed.

"The truth is… I'm afraid." He whispered. He sounded like a baby. He bit his lip.

"Of what?" she asked, sitting down on the desk. He looked at her earnestly. She was listening to him intently. She was kind. He took courage in her kindness. She wasn't going to laugh. She wasn't going to get too angry. He could leave this general, as it would still be honest.

"Of… love. Even a simple friendship is terrifying. I must sound like a coward." He said, hanging his head in shame. He was shocked to feel her fingers stroking his hair. She was humming softly.

"Not at all. I think that's a reasonable fear. Inhibitions are what make people who they are. It's not like your… disorder. This is a bit different. Let's talk about it." She said. Kid looked up at her. Her fingers didn't stop their gentle petting.

"It's just that… I don't want to get involved with humans… it frightens me that you're all so fragile… and mortal. I am neither. At least, not as much. I don't want to be left behind… nor do I want to be the one that takes your souls in the end. I don't want to see you all… my friends… wither and grow old while I stay the same. It frightens me." He said. His voice had grown hoarse from emotions that he'd kept hidden for far too long. Maka continued to hum and stroke his hair.

"Don't be scared, Kid. We've got a while before we leave you, you know?" she said. He sighed.

"You don't know that. I don't either. I know that I need to be level headed and calm if I am to do what is expected of me. I can't do that if I'm bitter. A bitter heart will not do the world a bit of good." He said, nuzzling into her hand a little. She smiled. So this is what had been bothering him. He was afraid of what they could become. He was uncertain and battling with the impending responsibility.

"Kid… I think we should go home. Here's not really the place to talk about this… but… if it's any consolation, love scares me too." she whispered against his ear. He shuddered. _That felt amazing_. Maka blushed. With the way he looked at her, one would think she'd just kissed him full on the mouth. "What?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Nothing… it's just… you're right. We should go." He said, standing suddenly. Maka smiled. That wasn't what he wanted to say.

"Kid?" she asked. He stopped and turned around to face her. She wrapped her arms around his midsection again, pulling herself tightly against him. He stiffened, but soon returned the embrace, albeit a little awkwardly. "Please don't run from me anymore. I'm here for you." she whispered against his throat. She felt him shiver.

"Thank you. Maka… your friendship means a lot to me. Thank you for this." He said. The stepped away from each other. Maka smiled as she walked past him, opening the door.

"You coming?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at him. As they walked home, Kid realized that he felt better. While he was still frightened, he realized that Maka did not begrudge him his fear. She understood and accepted. All she wanted was that he remained by her side, if not as a lover, as a friend. _That_ was a request he could easily oblige. Friendship was welcome. It was safe. He could do that.

Once they reached her apartment and Maka had unlocked the door, Kid found himself embracing her. He hadn't expected to do it, but his body had reacted before his mind could catch up. The soft whimpers and sobs surprised him, but then he realized that it was coming from him. He was _crying_. Maka stroked his hair just like she had earlier. She hummed in that sweet voice of hers. "It's okay. Shhh. It's okay Kid. Come on. Let's go sit on the couch." Once on the couch, she pulled his head onto her shoulder. She smiled and reached out, petting his silky hair.

"I-I'm so sorry!" he gasped through his tears. She shushed him.

"You don't have to apologize. You're more human than you realize, Kid. You're more normal than you'd like to admit." She said. Kid looked up at her. She smiled gently, wiping tears from his eyes. "Please, don't hide anymore." She whispered.

"I promise." He said. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have hidden so long. Thank you… my friend."

Maka sat with Kid's head in her lap. It was fast approaching dinner time, but the sleeping reaper in her lap was just too adorable and peaceful to wake. He'd cried very hard, promptly exhausting himself with the emotions that he never released. He must feel so much better. She smiled, stroking his hair. She sighed at the feeling of it. It was so soft and silken to the touch, its inky depths contrasting starkly with his perfect alabaster skin. "Beautiful." She said. He sighed in his sleep. She sighed at the knowledge that she'd have to make their dinner. She needed to wake him to do that. She shook him gently. His honey colored eyes opened almost immediately. He looked up at her, he didn't even look sleepy.

"Yes?" he asked. She smiled, brushing his bangs away from his feline eyes.

"I need to make dinner, Kid. You're making my feet fall asleep." She giggled. Kid flushed. He hadn't noticed that he'd been asleep in her lap.

"I'm sorry! Ah… do you need help? I'm not good with cooking… but I can do something." He said. She chuckled.

"No, I've got it. You just sit here and be comfy. I'll be back with dinner soon." Kid smiled. While his inhibitions still kept him from doing everything he wanted, he could finally accommodate friends and not feel uncomfortable. He was learning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Acceptance

They ate dinner in silence. It was a comfortable one, filled with understanding. When they had finished, Maka took their dishes into the kitchen, rinsing them, and stacking them neatly. She wanted to be with Kid, he seemed to need her comfort. She smiled as an idea came to her. She could probably reach out with her soul wavelength and directly comfort him. It would be awkward at first, and it might be a little invasive, but it could certainly work. It wouldn't be the first time she'd used her wavelength like that on him. On her way to the living room, she reached out to him. Kid's head snapped up, and he looked at her, his mouth agape. She smiled. His eyelids drooped as she stroked gently with her wavelength, his lips twitched. She loved his soul's wavelength. It was strong, and honest. He was powerful, that much was obvious, in fact, he was more powerful now than he had been the last time she'd reached out to him like this. But underneath all the power and strength, was a profoundly gentle and sensitive nature. It gave, never took. Even now, he allowed her to touch him, but he didn't reach out to her. She smiled when he gave a blissful sigh. "Does this help soothe you?" she asked. He opened his eyes, nodding.

"It's very comforting. Thank you." he said. He wondered if she could feel the truth of his feelings towards her in his wavelength. It wasn't impossible for such strong feelings to be stamped boldly in his wavelength for her to feel and experience, much to his chagrin. It seemed; however, that she could not feel them there.

"You're uncomfortable about something. Does this bother you?" she asked, stroking again. A blush crept into his cheeks.

"N-no. Not at all. It… it's nothing." He said. She rolled her eyes.

"Kid. It's written all over your soul. I can feel it. What's wrong?" she asked. He gasped. She pushed a little harder against his wavelength, trying to push aside the mask that he wore, even there. He gripped the couch cushion, trying to calm himself. When she was probing his soul like that, it was hard to keep his emotions in check.

"Well… Maka… I… I think that the candles are uneven…" he said. She rolled her eyes.

"I said no hiding." She said smoothly, but she dropped it. She hadn't done this to make him more uncomfortable. That wasn't the point of reaching out and touching his soul. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pressured you so much. I just don't want you to be so uncomfortable…" she trailed off. He smiled softly. He'd finally reached out to her, almost wrapping his wavelength around hers.

"You don't have to apologize. Just know that if you're going to make a habit out of being so flirtatious and stroke my soul like that, I'm going to retaliate." He said. Maka blushed. Kid laughed at the discomfort in her wavelength. She pulled away, and he allowed the disconnection, a smile spreading across his handsome face.

"You never told me you could be such a flirt." She scolded.

"Says the one who flirts via link resonance. When you first did that, I thought you were trying to molest me." He said, grinning madly. Maka's hand twitched. If he were _anyone_ else, she would bash him over the head with a dictionary, but seeing as it was Kid, she just returned the smile. She wouldn't let him win.

"Oh, no! If I wanted to molest you, don't you think I would just _do_ it?" she asked tauntingly. Kid flushed madly.

"You wouldn't _dare_." Oh, this was too much fun. Kid was so easy to tease, and the blush that had crept into his cheeks and up to his ears was quite charming. She took a step closer, and he seemed to shrink back against the couch. Her smile was predatory. He flinched as she reached out to him, and she ruffled his hair.

"Of course I wouldn't do that. You're such a goof, Kid." She said. He was blushing furiously now, his neck was even red. "I just really like to pick on you." He had to admit to himself that he was a smidgen disappointed… that had all felt so good, and though he wouldn't admit it to anyone but himself, it left him more than a little hot and bothered. He managed to smile at her as she sat back down. Maka sighed and leaned back against the cushions behind her. She looked at the TV for a minute.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" she asked suddenly. He knew it would be difficult for him to concentrate on a movie with her in such proximity, but he nodded anyway.

"Yes, let's. I want to forget about earlier." He said. He partly meant it. He did like the way she'd felt against him while he was falling asleep, her fingers stroking his hair. He cleared his throat in order to disrupt these thoughts.

"Well… what do you want to watch?" she asked, standing up. "We have a lot of movies because of Soul." She said, motioning him over. He looked over her shoulder. There were several DVDs arranged by what seemed to be category. Soul Evans was not the most symmetrical, nor the tidiest, but at least he arranged their movies in such a way that one could find something.

"I'm not usually much of a comedy person… they're all so crude and nasty these days." He said. Maka smiled, pulling out the movie 'Armageddon' from their collection. She looked at him sheepishly.

"Would you mind watching this one with me?" she asked, showing it to him. He smiled. He'd seen that movie once, and had liked it well enough, so he nodded. She looked pleased that he'd agreed, though truth be told, he would have agreed to anything she wanted to watch, just to see her look that happy. As they piled up on the couch, Maka leaned against his shoulder. He didn't look at her. He was afraid she'd move if he did. Instead, he just leaned his own head against hers. He sighed. "This doesn't make you uncomfortable?" she asked as she snuggled a little closer. He shook his head. It felt nice to have her close. It was comforting. He jumped a little as her hand snaked around his front, resting against his stomach. She snuggled a little deeper into him, her nose skimming his neck. He shivered internally. He was getting the impression she wasn't really watching the movie.

'That's new.' He thought. While it was a little out of his new safety zone, he shrugged mentally. He didn't care anymore. He was too tired to fight it right now. He allowed his arm to drape across her shoulders. She sighed blissfully, allowing her hand to travel innocently up his stomach onto his chest. Suddenly, she hopped up. "I'm going to turn the lights off, they're putting a glare on the screen." She said. While it was true, the real reason she wanted the lights off was so that she could be close to him, and he wouldn't be able to see how her cheeks colored. Kid smiled. The lights had been bothering him the whole night. His more sensitive reaper eyes had begun to ache mildly thanks to the brightness of the room. He flushed a little when he remembered the position they'd been in just moments ago. It had promised so much more than just a little snuggle.

She returned quickly, practically jumping onto the couch next to him, eagerly returning to the little nest she'd found earlier. He sighed. She smelled amazing. It was sweet and delicate like a flower. It was lovely. His stomach gave a near painful lurch. 'Oh crap.' He thought. His body usually reacted to her presence in some way, but never _that_ heavily… this could get embarrassing. "Hmmm… you're warm Kid." She said, sighing dramatically into the hollow of his throat. He shivered.

"Th-thank you…" he whispered. Her lips drifted across the delicate skin below his Adam's apple, giving him the impression that she might have been… _smelling_ him. "Maka…" he sighed her name shamelessly. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Mmhmm. I'm perfectly fine. Are you?" she asked, retreating a little.

"I'm fine. It's a little surprising that you're cuddling like that… but… it's nice." He said.

"I don't mean to get all up in your business like this… but… you're so warm… and you smell so nice." He felt her skin heat up, telling him she was blushing.

"No, really… it's okay. I'm glad you're comfortable around me… I was always afraid that people were… well… _afraid_ of me." He said. Maka laughed.

"I'm not at all… you're just… you Kid. And I happen to like you how you are." She said.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I happen to think you're sweet. Grim Reaper aside, you're a really great guy." She said.

"I'm really glad you think so… anyway… we haven't been watching the movie… I don't know why he's eating an animal cracker out Liv Tyler's panties… but it's awkward to look at." He said, cocking his head to the side.

"Oh, he's about to go with the others and attempt to blow up the asteroid that's going to smack into the earth." Maka said. "Which brings up an interesting question… why are they called hemorrhoids instead of ass-teroids?" she asked, her tone innocent, though Kid caught the joke immediately. They laughed until their sides hurt, Kid squeezing Maka against him with unusual fervor. Maka purred slightly at the feeling of his body against hers, the way her petite curves seemed to fit his body like a puzzle piece. She smiled at the rumble in his chest from his laughter. He had such a nice laugh. Their faces were so close; it would be so easy to "accidently" lean in and kiss those sweet looking lips.

"Well… I think it's because it's a hemorrhage... but that's all I can come up with." He said, his tone thoughtful. Maka snorted.

"Why exactly are we still talking about hemorrhoids?" she asked. He chuckled, sending another luxurious rumble through his chest. When he shrugged, Maka enjoyed the twitching of his muscles beneath her.

"We really haven't been watching this movie at all…" he pointed out for the second time. Maka smiled. She really hadn't planned on watching the movie. She really just wanted an excuse to spoon with him. "Do you mind if I go change? I really would rather get ready for bed while nothing's happening so that I don't have to do it later." He said. Maka nodded and extracted herself from him, causing her to realize how cold the room was without him. As he stood, he removed his suit jacket, handing it to her. "You look cold. I don't need this anymore." He said, smiling when she put it on with enthusiasm. As he walked away towards his attaché case, he pulled his insignia from his throat and untucked and unbuttoned the shirt. Maka watched him in earnest as he let the shirt fall from his frame, only to reveal a white t-shirt. She pouted. She had hoped he was giving her a bit of a show. She pulled his jacket a little tighter around her, inhaling the scent of the young man who wore it. She shivered. It wasn't as strong as it was on his skin, but still wonderful. She sighed as he walked away towards the bathroom. She was lonely on the couch without him. 'Should I kiss him?' she wondered. She shook her head.

'Too soon. It might scare him away. I can wait a little longer.' She paused the movie and gave Kid's jacket one more sniff before draping it neatly across the back of the couch and standing. He had the right idea. Changing into something more comfortable would be a good idea. When she entered her room, she heard an unmistakable meow from the window. "Oh, hey Blair. What are you doing back so early?" she asked as the cat. She shifted into her human form, tilting her head to the side.

"Maka… I smell someone new here. Who is it?" she asked, looking excited. Maka sighed.

"It's Kid. You know Kid, Blair." She said. Blair smiled widely, bouncing silently up and down on the spot.

"Ooooh! Reaper Boy is here!" she squealed in delight, jumping up and down in earnest now, Maka frowned.

"If you keep that up, your boobs are gonna pop out of your top." She said. Blair grinned.

"Well, at least I don't mind when boys appreciate my assets, Maka." She purred, reaching out to her. Maka swatted her hand away from her chest.

"I don't mind them looking, I just don't like it when people touch me." She said.

"Not even Reaper Boy?" she teased.

"Not… not yet. We haven't even gotten out of the 'friend' zone yet." She said, blushing.

"Oh, really? Then maybe you should." Maka shook her head.

"No, Blair. We aren't there yet. I need to take it slowly. Kid's worth the wait, I know that." she said. Blair tilted her head. She didn't understand why Maka wanted to wait. She could smell the excitement on her. She was practically dripping with it.

"But… you want him, don't you?" she asked. She didn't see the problem. They were both of mating age, weren't they?

"W-what? Blair, we really don't need to have this conversation. I need to get back out there… Kid's probably wondering where I got off to." She said, rushing back into the living room, finding Kid reclining easily on the couch. He had changed into a comfortable looking pair of black pajama pants and a nondescript white t-shirt. He looked so different like that. Maka's cheeks colored when Blair's question crept back into her mind. Of course she did. How could she not? But that was not the most important thing right now. She smiled when he looked at her. She had changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top; her hair lay flat on her shoulders. She was no longer the symmetrical angel she had been, but she was every bit as lovely as she ever was.

"What took you so long, Maka?" he asked. Before she could answer him, an over excited Blair threw herself into his lap.

"Reaper Boy!" she squealed, hugging his head, pushing his face into the pillow of her bosom. Kid tried desperately to pry the… woman? off. Not only was it difficult to breathe, it was also awkward.

"Blair! Get off of him!" Maka's enraged snarl brought Blair's attention away from the handsome boy pressed into her cleavage to the young blond behind her.

"What's wrong, Maka? Jealous? I'm just playing with him." She teased. Blair smirked. It seemed that her suspicions were true. Blair hopped up from the young reaper's lap, smirk still in place. "You know… if you don't mark your territory, you're bound to get intruders, Maka." She said, just before she exited out the front door. Maka was still fuming, but it seemed that poor Kid had just experienced the worst embarrassment of his life. She took a deep breath and sat down next to him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" she asked. Kid looked at her, his eyes still as big as silver dollars, but he nodded. She sighed. Blair had really ruined the comfortable mood that had been hanging around them earlier. Maka frowned. Sometimes she really hated that cat.

"So, I take it that she's the reason you were gone so long?" he asked, his voice a little shaky. She nodded. She bit her lip. She wanted to tell him how she felt about him. She wanted to say everything. She wanted him to know how beautiful he was in the near darkness with his golden eyes reflecting the dim light from the TV making him look more catlike than usual. She smiled softly, reaching out and brushed his hair away from his eyes.

"You're so pretty." She whispered. Kid blinked slowly, as if he hadn't heard her. She continued to study him in the dim light, watching the symphony of light and shadow play across his creamy skin. She blushed when she looked into his eyes, their gentle glow drawing her in. They fluttered shut for a moment as if he were tired. Her eyes flickered to his plush lips. Before she knew what she was doing, she was leaning in, and he watched her with trepidation. He knew he should say something, but God he didn't want to. The warning bells sounded loudly in his head. 'Pull away, say something! Don't just sit there!' his rational side screamed. Kid smirked. 'Shut up.' He told it. He cupped her cheek in his hand, gently smoothing his thumb across her cheekbone. Maka's eyes fluttered open and she smiles. He jerked back as a stinging doubt hit him.

"We shouldn't be doing this…" he whispered. Maka cupped his face in both hands.

"Don't be scared. I'll catch you if you fall." She whispered. With that, Kid closed the distance between them, allowing his lips to brush hers. It was an innocent, chaste affair. The sweetness of her lips made him ache to continue, but he broke the kiss instead, resting his forehead against hers. They opened their eyes and looked at each other for a moment. Maka had never looked so lovely. They sat back and Maka giggled. He had been sweet, but also a little bitter under the taste of toothpaste. His lips were smooth and slightly cooler than her own; the skin of his face was soft and warm.

"Well… I suppose I'm going to have to rethink the boundaries a little more… because I don't think I can resist anymore." He said. Maka grinned.

"Good… I don't want you to." She said, leaning in again, capturing his mouth once more, kissing him hungrily. Kid growled softly against her eager lips as he cupped her face in his hands. Her own hands tangled in his hair almost aggressively. A throat being cleared from the doorway made the pair leap apart and blush furiously before they looked to see who the intruder was.

"I knew it!" Blair said in a sing song voice. Maka's face went from embarrassed to enraged.

"Blair… GET OUT!" she shrieked. Blair just smiled and left once more.

"I'll see you two lovebirds later. I'm going to pay a visit to Soul." She said slyly. Maka frowned when the door closed, looking at Kid.

"God she's obnoxious tonight. I wonder what her deal is." She said. Kid shook his head. He seemed to be too embarrassed to even speak. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I… I don't know. I didn't really want anyone to find out so soon… I had finally accepted it… but… I…" Maka put her finger to his lips, silencing him.

"It's going to be fine. They accepted the idea of the two of us together a long time ago. They did it while the two of us were still fighting with ourselves. Kid…" she trailed off, nibbling her lip nervously. "I… I like you a lot, you know?" she said. Kid smiled.

"I like you, too. I always have." He said. Maka sighed, snuggling into his neck once more.

"I'm so happy… I never thought I'd get this chance. You were always so aloof and distant." She whispered against his throat.

"I'm sorry… at least now you know that I was just afraid… it was never you." he frowned. "I'm not looking forward to telling my dad about this resent development." He said. Maka drew back, smiling softly.

"Don't worry… I'm sure he'll accept it in the end… because I'm not letting you go that easily."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Have Faith

Kid gulped. He and Maka had gone ahead and told everyone _but_ their fathers. He wasn't sure who he was more afraid of… Spirit Albarn, or his own father. While his father seemed docile and friendly… he wouldn't be pleased to find that his son had _fallen in love_. Maka squeezed his hand. "It'll be okay. Let's do this." She said. Kid nodded, opening the door in front of them. They held hands all the way down the long hallway, Maka's thumb rubbing soothing circles on his palm. Luckily, Spirit was watching the class for Stein, so they wouldn't have to deal with both fathers at once. Stein had been very helpful where that was concerned. He and Marie were the first adults to know, and both of them seemed completely unsurprised, though pleased. As they neared the end of the hall, Kid squeezed her hand tighter, as if it would keep him anchored to the earth.

"Maka… when we get in there… promise me you won't let go." He said abruptly. She smiled and nodded.

"I promise."

The pair entered the Death Room, still holding each other's hands. Lord Death turned to look at the students who stood behind him, his son looked a bit paler than usual, if that was even possible. "Hi hi! Wassup you two?" he asked, tilting his head. Kid opened his mouth as if to speak, but then seemed to turn a delicate shade of green. Maka spoke up instead.

"Lord Death, we have something important to tell you." she said. It was then that he was alerted to the fact that their hands were clasped together.

"Ah, I see now. Maka, will you step out for a moment, I need to speak to Kid." Kid looked at Maka, his golden eyes begging her not to leave him, but at the same time, he nodded towards the hallway. Maka nodded.

"It'll be okay. I'll be right out there." She whispered in his ear, giving his hand one more squeeze, dropping a surreptitious kiss on his cheek. Kid watched her go, and then turned to his father, keeping his face as neutral as possible.

"So… you and Maka, huh?" his father asked. Kid gave a faint nod, but said nothing. He would say only what was necessary to protect his decision.

"You've changed a lot over the past few years, Kiddo. I used to worry about this day. I was afraid that you'd get hurt… and I never want that for you." Kid tilted his head. Strange. He wasn't angry at all. Though he did seem apprehensive. "I'm still worried about it… but… I know you. You're a tough one." Kid smiled softly.

"Dad… I was so worried that you'd disapprove." He said. Kid visibly relaxed, stepping closer to his father.

"I didn't expect you to go through your life alone Kid. I was worried that you would at first… I know that I used to tell you that you'd be better off that way… but that was untrue, as I'm sure you know now." Kid nodded. "She won't be with you forever… there will be pain, but I know that you can deal with it when the time comes. Anyhow… Maka! You can come back now." Maka reemerged from the hallway, looking a little nervous. Kid held his hand out to her, and she took it gladly. She relaxed when Kid smiled at her, confirming Lord Death's suspicion.

"I told you there was nothing to worry about." She said. Kid grinned.

"Oh? Then why don't we go visit _your_ father?" Maka shrugged.

"You're the one who is nervous about the whole 'daddy' issue." Kid shrugged.

"Can you blame me? Your father isn't exactly known for a level head. He's a bit obsessive you know." He said. Maka giggled.

"Sort of like someone else I know." She said, pinching his cheek. Kid didn't respond, but chose to stick his tongue out at her, something he'd never done before.

"Anyway… that's really all we needed from you, Dad." Kid said, turning to his father. Lord Death nodded. His son really had changed. He had matured in some ways, and lightened up in others. "Maka, I'll catch up with you outside, okay?" he said, sending the girl off ahead of him. Lord Death tilted his head again.

"Is something wrong, son?" he asked. Kid shook his head, closing the distance between himself and his father.

"Not at all. I just wanted to tell you that I love you, Dad. I haven't said it enough… and I'm sorry for that." he said. Lord Death stood there, shocked. He hadn't heard that from his son very often, usually he was lucky to even see his son nowadays. In fact… it had just dawned on him how tall the boy had gotten… no… he wasn't a boy anymore.

"I… love you too, son." He said. Kid just smiled softly… so much like his mother's.

"I know… otherwise, I don't think you'd have put up with me for so long." He said. "Anyhow… I should go. I'll try to visit you more often." Kid said, briefly embracing his father. "You've gotten colder over the years." He said, stepping back.

"No, it's just that you've gotten warmer. It's normal, don't worry." Kid smiled, nodding.

"Bye Dad. I'll see you soon."

Maka waited patiently for Kid to finish talking to his father, trying to decide whether or not they should even bother talking to hers. What did she care? The man had ruined any chance of being close to her, and all he would do is throw a fit if he found out about her and Kid. She was roused from her musings by a slightly chilly hand slipping around hers. Normally, she would have noticed him coming, as his presence was not one that could be ignored by mortals, but she was lost in her thoughts. She turned towards him, looking into his golden eyes, smiling. "Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about not telling my father. I don't see the point." She said. Kid shook his head.

"Out of tradition… we should. It's simply polite." He said. Maka rolled her eyes.

"It's not like we're getting married. We don't have to tell him yet." She said, pouting. Kid sighed.

"Okay, not today… but soon. He's going to find out… and I'd rather him find out from us, not through gossip." He said. She smiled.

"Right, I get it. Don't worry Kid. We'll tell him… I just…" Kid cupped her cheek, smiling.

"Don't worry about it. We'll do it when you're ready." Maka smiled. She didn't know why she cared if her father knew or not… but something told her it would be wrong not to tell him. She knew Kid was right. It would be better if he knew sooner rather than later. Kid took her hand and began to lead her out of the school, treading a familiar path. They always walked home together now, sometimes the entire group would walk with them, other times, they were alone. Today was one of those rare times. All their other friends had other things to do. Maka peeked sideways at Kid, taking a moment to feel just a little awed by the fact that he had fallen in love with her. She squeezed his hand, trying to make sure he was really there.

Kid looked down at her, a small smile in gracing his lips. This really was a dream come true.


End file.
